Don't Worry
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Ketika sahabat kecil Jaejoong yang baik pergi, kemudian setelah sekian lama ia kembali menjadi namja pervert serta arrogan dan menjadi musuh yang suka mengacaukan hari-hari Jaejoong."Pai-pai,Boo.."/"Yunnie, kembalilah..."/"Dasar berengsek!"/"Mianhae, Boo..."/"Aku tak kenal Jung Yunho!"/"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Boo?.../ Yunjae, Boys Love ,chapter 2 dataaang... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

DON'T WORRY

.

.

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: YunJae

Cast: Jo Twins (Kwangmin-Youngmin), Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst

Rated: K

Disclaimer: cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini dan Kim Heechul adalah **mutlak** milik saya. #plak!

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana, alur nge-jet, bahasa berantakan.**

A/N: hai-hai, saya datang bawa ff baru~ baru dapet wangsit pas lagi bengong pas pelajaran fisika (?). Ini juga terinspirasi saat fanmeet Jaejoong di Indonesia. Entah mengapa ngeliat Jaejoong jadi kangen Yunho. Jadi sedih . yaudahlah, semoga berkenan dengan ff ini happy reading..

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

**Don't like don't read! No copy No bash!**

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Jaga kalung ini baik-baik ya, Boo. Aku janji suatu saat aku akan menemuimu lagi," ujar seorang namja kecil bermata musang pada sahabat yang amat ia cintai selama sebelas tahun hidupnya itu.

"Ne, Joongie janji. Tapi Yunnie benar ya akan mengunjungi Joongie"

"Keurom, aku janji"

Tiba-tiba,

"Yunho-ya, kajja kita berangkat chagi" panggil seorang yeoja kepada anaknya.

"Ne, eomma! Pai-pai, Boo. Saranghae~" cup, Yunho mengecup kening namja cantik yang ia panggil Boo itu.

"Jaejoongie, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi" pamit eomma Yunho.

"Jaga dirimu ya, Boo!" pekik Yunho terakhir kalinya sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil yang kini mulai tak terlihat lagi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah melepas kepergian sahabatnya ke Amerika.

"Pai-pai, Yunnie…" lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

Don't Worry

.

.

_#DREAM ON_

_Hiks…hiks…hiks…_

_Tangisan seorang namja cantik yang umurnya menginjak 15 tahun itu memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang diduga kamarnya. Namja cantik itu terus menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya._

"_Aku benci Yunnie! Yunnie menyebalkan! Kenapa dia tak ada disisiku saat aku butuh? Teman-teman tak menyukaiku, Yunnie.. kembalilah.. temani Joongie. Joongie kesepian," racaunya entah pada siapa._

_Yah, tanpa Yunho-nya, Jaejoong memang sulit menyesuaikan diri. Sehingga sejak kepergian Yunho, dia pun tak punya teman. Tak sedikit dari teman-temannya yang berpikiran negatif tentang Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun kerap kali dibully teman-temannya. Poor Jaejoongie.._

_Tok.. tok.._

"_Joongie, eomma punya kabar gembira untukmu. Eomma masuk, ne?"_

"_Ne, eomma" jawab Jaejoong sambil cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya._

_Klek..masuklah seorang namja yang berparas tak kalah cantik dari Jaejoong meski diumurnya yang tak muda lagi. Kim Heechul, eomma dari Jaejoong._

"_Wae geurae, eomma?"_

_Sang eomma pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jaejoong._

"_Besok. Appa, eomma, kau dan kedua adikmu. Kita, pergi piknik!" pekik Heechul gembira._

"_Jinnja, eomma? Asyiiiik!" Secepat kilat Jaejoong melupakan kesedihannya kemudian memeluk eommanya dengan girang._

_Heechul membalas pelukan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris. Ia tahu keadaan Jaejoong sepeninggal Yunho, maka itu ia bersikeras merayu sang appa –Hankyung- agar meluangkan waktunya untuk anak sulung mereka yang sedang dirundung duka ini._

_#DREAM OFF_

Hosh..hosh..

'Mimpi itu lagi' batin Jaejoong yang kini berumur 22 tahun itu. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding Yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya yang sempit.

"Sudah jam setengah 4, aku harus siap-siap"

Satu jam kemudian,

"Kwangmin, Youngmin, ireona ppali. Kalian harus sekolah" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengguncang tubuh kedua adiknya itu.

"Ng.." Kwangmin mulai menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Bangunkan Youngmin ppali, hyung berangkat" pamit Jaejoong.

"Ne, hyung" jawab adiknya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

.

.

Don't Worry

.

.

Sepulang kerja sebagai loper Koran sekaligus pengantar susu, Jaejoong langsung melesat menuju kampusnya, Shinki University dengan kecepatan dewa karena sebentar lagi jam kuliah akan dimulai. Dia kan mahasiswa beasiswa, jadi tak boleh ada catatan buruk mengenai dirinya kalau tak mau beasiswanya dicabut. Dia sudah 'lumayan' sering telat. Jika kalian bertanya _'kenapa harus bekerja dulu kalau tahu akan membuat dia telat?'_. Perlu kalian ketahui, saat Jaejoong dan keluarganya berangkat piknik, mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang amat parah. Dan kecelakaan itu menyebabkan sang appa meninggal di tempat. Kemudian, perusahaan appanya gulung tikar dan sedikit-demi sedikit harta mereka habis akibat membiayai hutang-hutang perusahaan, keperluan sekolah Jaejoong dan kedua adiknya, juga eommanya yang mendadak sakit-sakitan yang pada akhirnya saat ini eomma Jaejoong sedang koma di rumah sakit dan membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Setelah rumah mereka lenyap, Jaejoong dan kedua adiknya yang masih SMP tinggal di apartemen kecil. Dan sebagai anak sulung, Jaejoonglah yang harus bekerja keras membiayai semuanya.

Karena sangking terburu-burunya, Jaejoong menabrak seseorang dengan keras.

BRUK!

"Aw, appo…"

"Aish kau ini! Jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" omel namja yang ditabrak Jaejoong tadi.

"Mianhae.."

"Ka-" mata musang namja itu bertemu pandang dengan big doe eyes milik Jaejoong.

Big doe eyes itu memerangkap mata musang namja itu sehingga membuat namja itu termangu tanpa sadar melihat kecantikan Jaejoong. Mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir kissablenya, kulit mulusnya.. 'Perfect' batin namja itu.

"Gwaenchana. Kau tidak apa-apa, cantik?" Tanya namja itu sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong seduktif kemudian… cup~ ia mencium pipi Jaejoong seperti yang ia biasa lakukan pada penggemar-penggemarnya.

PLAK! Tamparan telak Jaejoong layangkan pada pipi namja itu. Ia mendelikkan mata besarnya kemudian pergi begitu saja sambil menghentakan kakinya marah.

"Ahahahaha. Yo, Yunho. Bagaimana rasanya ditampar untuk pertama kalinya, hum? Sakit, eoh? Hahahaha" ejek teman dari namja yang tadi ditampar Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho mengepal erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya memerah marah. Bagaimana tidak marah? Hello.. Yunho itu adalah seorang flower boy berwajah tampan dengan kulit tan dan tubuh atletis, harta berlimpah, digilai banyak yeoja dan uke, baru saja ditampar ditengah banyak orang dan ditertawakan?

"Diam kau, jidat lebar!"

"Hei! Aku punya nama! Park Yoochun!"

"Terserah! Yang pasti aku akan membalas namja itu! Lihat saja, Jung Yunho tidak akan kalah! Aku akan membuatnya menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku!"

.

.

Don't Worry

.

.

TBC or DELETE ?

Review please… ^^ *bow*


	2. First

DON'T WORRY chapter 1

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: YunJae

.

Cast: Jo Twins (Kwangmin-Youngmin), Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst

.

Rated: K

.

Disclaimer: cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini dan Kim Heechul adalah mutlak milik saya. #plak!

.

WARNING:BL, Boy X Boy, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana, alur nge-jet, bahasa berantakan.

.

A/N: Ini dia chapter 1-nya~ barusan baca review jadi semangat update lanjutannya. makasih ya semuanyaaa~ maaf ya kalau terkesan terburu-buru, soalnya ini ff saya ketik emang lagi buru-buru. saya lagi ujian, kalo lama-lama di depan kompi bisa diamuk eomma hehehe, yaudahlah. happy reading~ *bow*

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Don't like don't read! No copy No bash!

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Seoul Hospital

Seorang namja cantik memasuki sebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan gontai. Segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan hari ini serasa meremukkan seluruh tulangnya.

Krieeeet…

"Hyungie?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan namja cantik tadi.

"Youngmin? Kwangmin? Kalian sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak langsung ke rumah?"

"Aniya, Jae hyung. Kami ingin menemui eomma," jelas Youngmin.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah makan? Atau mau-"

"Sudah, hyung" potong Youngmin.

"Hm.. baguslah. Dua jam lagi hyung akan berangkat kerja-"

"Lagi? Hyungie, tidakkah kau lelah? Tidak maukah berbagi keringat dengan kami?" sela Kwangmin.

"Ne, hyung. Biarkan kami membantumu bekerja. Hyung pasti lelah sekali, kan? Bekerja siang malam ditambah kuliah" tambah Youngmin.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan dari dua adik kembarnya itu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aniya. Tiak boleh. Kalian cukup belajarlah yang rajin. Banggakan hyungmu dan eomma. Jangan biarkan perjuangan hyung untuk menyekolahkan kalian jadi sia-sia. Nanti kalau kalian sudah sukses, barulah kalian bantu hyung, ne? Eottae?" ujar Jaejoong bijak.

Kwangmin memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dengan bahunya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ne, hyungie. Aku janji akan membanggakanmu" janji Kwangmin.

"Nado" tambah Youngmin.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Kwangmin sambil sesekali mengelus kepala Youngmin yang juga sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Namja cantik ini kemudian memandang Heechul, eommanya yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

'Eomma, lihat dua anak ini. Mereka baru 14 tahun tapi sudah berpikir dewasa. Terutama Youngmin. Mereka anak pintar yang tidak pernah menyusahkan. Tidakkah kau bangga dan merindukan mereka, eomma? Kapan kau membuka matamu, eomma?' batin Jaejoong miris.

.

.

.

DW

.

.

.

Sepulang dari mengunjungi eommanya kemudian bekerja di restoran, malamnya Jaejoong kembali bekerja di sebuah cafe sebagai pelayan. Entah, mungkin hari ini memang hari sialnya atau apa. Ia kembali bertemu namja Jung itu.

"Mau pesan-"

"Oh~ jadi kau ini seorang pelayan?" Yunho tersenyum merendahkan melihat Jaejoong mengenakan seragam pelayan di depannya.

"Ne, ada masalah?" ujar Jaejoong ketus.

"Ani, kalau begitu aku pesan yang biasanya saja, ne"

Jaejoong mengerjap lucu mendengar penuturan Yunho. Bagaimana ia tahu apa pesanan Yunho kalau Yunho hanya bilang 'yang biasanya saja'.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun? Cepat buatkan pesananku!" perintah Yang Mulia Yunho.

"N-ne" Jaejoong kabur secepat kilat dari hadapan Yunho. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia malah mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Tak usah bingung, aku tahu pesanan namja itu" ujar si koki bername tag Shim Changmin.

"Eh? Jinjja? Syukurlah. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" bukannya mejawab, Changmin malah menyeringai diam-diam.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Ini tuan pesanannya" ujar seorang pelayan yeoja sambil meletakan pesanan Yunho.

"Aish! Changkamman! Mana namja tadi?" Kening Yunho mengerut.

"Namja tadi? Kim Jaejoong maksudnya?"

"Molla, pokoknya namja bermata besar yang tadi mencatat pesananku. Suruh dia yang mengantar pesananku! Ppali!" perintah Yunho mutlak.

"N-ne, tuan Jung"

Pelayan yeoja itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyerahkan pesanan Yunho padanya sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas berat.

"Ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati~" Yunho segera mencekal tangan Jaejoong yang baru saja akan pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku bahkan belum mencicipi pesananku. Bagaimana kalau sampai ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan?"

"Mianhamnida, tuan. Tapi saya harus melayani tamu yang lain" tolak Jaejoong.

"Lihat sekelilingmu, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Jaejoong segera melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan benar saja. Ia mememukan foto keluarga Yunho (dengan Yunho tentu saja) terpajang manis di salah satu dinding cafe.

Cgluk.. 'Jadi, U-Know cafe ini milik keluarga namja itu?' batin Jaejoong.

"Turuti aku atau kau kupecat!" ancam Yunho dengan arrogan kemudian mulai mencicipi pesanannya.

"Aish! Sudah ku bilang seperti biasa! Ini rasanya aneh! Dasar babo! Cepat ganti!"

"N-ne, tuan"

Dan seterusnya, Yunho tak henti-hentinya membuat Jaejoong keluar masuk dapur, bahkan sampai saat ini..

"Ini tuan.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis untuk menutupi rasa dongkolnya karena dikerjai Yunho.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang saja!" Dengan cuek Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kepalanya sudah berasap. Bahkan matanya yang besar itu melotot hampir keluar karena sangking kesalnya.

"Ini baru permulaan" gumam Yunho pelan sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

DW

.

.

.

Keesokkannya,

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong berlari menuju kampus karena jam kuliah akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

'Ayo, Joongie! Sebentar lagi!' ujarnya dalam hati untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

Bats! Mata Jaejoong membulat begitu Yunho menghalanginya.

"Minggir!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Sudah dapat beasiswa, ternyata masih harus bekerja sana sini. Kemarin di cafeku dan tadi pagi kulihat kau jadi loper koran. Sepertinya hidupmu susah sekali, ya?" olok Yunho merendahkan.

"Iya! Aku memang orang susah! Sekarang minggir, tuan Jung!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho sekuat tenaga, namun percuma.

"Kalau aku tak mau minggir, kau mau apa?" tantang Yunho.

"Aish, jebal...aku harus segera masuk. Sebentar lagi dosennya datang" pohon Jaejoong.

"Sekali-kali tak apa mahasiswa teladan sepertimu punya catatan buruk" goda Yunho sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

PLAK! Jaejoong menampik kasar tangan Yunho.

"Woo..galak sekali~"

"Mwo? Lee sajangnim! Minggir kau!" Jaejoong mulai panik ketika dosen yang terkenal karena kedisiplinan waktunya di Shinki University memasuki kelas yang ia tuju.

"Tunggulah di sini, Joongie~ Jangan terburu-buru.." Meski nada bicara Yunho begitu lembut namun cengkraman di lengan Jaejoong semakin mengerat. Namun ketika mata musang Yunho menatap big doe eyes milik Jaejoong, desiran aneh terasa di dadanya. Entah mengapa, mata doe itu serasa menghisap dirinya ke dalam suatu sisi yang terasa...menyedihkan. Penuh luka. Dan seketika itu, genggaman Yunho pun melemas. Hal itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia menghempas tangan Yunho dan segera berlari ke kelas. Sedang Yunho, ia mematung memandangi punggung namja cantik itu. Familiar, kedua mata doe itu terasa amat familiar bagi Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong side,

Namja cantik berlari terburu-buru menuju kelasnya. Dan ketika kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelas..

"Ehem, Kim Jaejoong! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk kelasku, hh? Apa kau tidak pernah dengar bahwa aku selalu menekankan 'tidak ada' toleransi untuk mahasiswa yang terlambat masuk kelasku 'meskipun' ia mahasiswa paling berprestasi sekalipun!" tegas Lee sajangnim.

"Keundae-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, keluar!" perintah Lee sajangnim mutlak, membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau menurutinya.

"Ne, sajangnim" Jaejoong melangkah lemas keluar dari kelasnya. Hatinya sangat kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, andai saja ia lebih cepat menjalankan pekerjaannya, ia pasti tidak akan terlambat dan tidak akan bertemu namja Jung itu. Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya. Bukankah ia sudah berusaha keras bekerja sambil belajar agar bisa kuliah di sini? Satu mata kuliah yang hanya sepersekian waktu akan sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan bagi Jaejoong. Dadanya serasa sesak.

'Jung berengsek!' batin Jaejoong kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

.

.

.

DW

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Jaejoong berkunjung ke rumah sakit seperti biasanya. Ia dudukan tubuhnya di samping eommanya yang masih dalam keadaam koma. Ia memandang sendu Heechul, eommanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia ingin sekali menumpahkan kesedihannya namun ia pikir itu percuma. Eommanya tidak akan bisa memeluknya kala ia mulai tersedu nantinya.

"Eomma, mianhae..." Ia genggam erat tangan eommanya.

Pikirannya melayang ke saat ia di kampus tadi. Ketika ia dipanggil ke ruang rektor dan diperingati bahwa beasiswanya terancam dicabut karena prestasinya yang mulai menurun juga karena ia datang terlambat ke kampus hampir setiap harinya. Jaejoong kelelahan, ia terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan uang demi membiayai eomma dan kedua adiknya. Itulah penyebabnya. Jaejoong merasa dirinya amat mengecewakan. Ia terus mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Ia merasa amat bersalah.

"Eomma..mianhae...maafkan Joongie.." lirih Jaejoong sambil menempelkan pipinya pada punggung tangan eommanya, Heechul.

.

.  
DW

.  
.

Dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sebuah restoran sebagai maskot restoran sambil membagi-bagikan brosur di depan restoran sampai jam 8 malam.

Begitu waktunya pulang kerja, ia berjalan gontai menuju apartemen (kumuh) miliknya dan kedua adiknya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal.

Krieet..

"Aku pulang" ujar namja cantik itu begitu sampai di rumah.

"Hyung, sudah makan malam?" tanya Youngmin langsung ketika melihat Jaejoong memasuki rumah.

"Belum. Kalian sendiri sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Hyungie mau makan? Biar kuhangatkan supnya" tawar Kwangmin.

"Ani. Tidak perlu. Hyung mau langsung tidur. Jam 10 nanti hyung harus berangkat ke U-Know cafe, makanya hyung mau istirahat dulu," jelas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, hyung. Tapi kau harus makan dulu sebelum pergi! Arra?" tegas Youngmin pada Jaejoong, seolah sedang memarahi orang yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ne, Youngie. Arra. Sudah ya, hyung tidur dulu"

Kedua adik kembarnya hanya mengangguk manis sambil memandang hyungnya khawatir.

.

.  
DW

.  
.

**21.35 KST, Kediaman Jung**

Yunho membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king sizenya. Sudah dari setengah jam lalu ia cuma berguling-guling tak jelas di tempat tidur. Memang, ia tak ada niatan untuk tidur. Hanya ia tak tahu harus apa untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Hujan di luar sana menambah suasana sepi di rumah Yunho.

"Bosaaan~" Yunho kembali berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

"Ah! I know!" Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Saatnya menjalankan rencana pembalasan!" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan seringaiannya di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

...

**U-KNOW cafe,****  
**Seorang namja cantik terburu-buru masuk ke sebuah cafe dengan tubuh yang hampir basah kuyup.

"Mianhamnida, aku terlambat sajangnim" ucapnya pada sang manager cafe.

Si manager hanya mengangguk acuh untuk membalas ucapan Jaejoong -namja cantik itu- . Tanpa ia ketahui, seorang namja bermata musang menyeringai sambil memperhatikan namja cantik itu masuk ke ruang karyawan.

...

"Jaejoong-ssi, bisa kau antarkan pesanan ini ke tuan Jung? Aku harus mengurus sesuatu" suruh salah seorang pelayan lain pada Jaejoong.

Dengan amat terpaksa, Jaejoong mengangguk. 'Aish! Namja sialan itu! Untuk apa ia kemari lagi malam-malam begini?' Sibuk bergelut dengan batinnya, Jaejoong tak memperhatikan jalanan yang ia tapaki. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya.

Dan...Prang! Bruk!

"Waa! Panas!" Jaejoong sukses menumpahkan secangkir cappucino ke dada Yunho dan sepiring coffee cake ke wajah Yunho.

"BERENGSEK!" maki Yunho.

"M-mi-mianhamnida, tuan" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar ketakutan melihat mata Yunho yang berkilat penuh amarah.

"KAU!"

"Ada apa in- astaga tuan Jung?! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" pekik sang manager terkejut melihat keadaan atasannya akibat ulah Jaejoong.

"M-mianham-nida. Sungguh, aku tak sengaja" Wajah Jaejoong memucat, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Mulai besok tak usah datang ke sini lagi. Kau ku pecat! Sekarang, pergi!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya syok.

"Tapi tuan, a-aku. Tuan.." Si manager malah sibuk mengurusi Yunho dan tak mempedulikan Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho, ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Jaejoong.

'Ia sengaja! Jung berengsek!' kesal Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan menghentakan-hentakan kakinya kesal menuju ruang karyawan. Ia lepas kasar apron dan seragam U-Know café dari tubuhnya.

'Sialan!' makinya dalam hati.

...

Jaejoong berjalan gontai sendirian. Wajahnya tampak memerah, marah. Ia kecewa, sangat. Matanya semakin memanas, air matanya mulai meronta minta dikeluarkan.

Tes...satu butir air mata berhasil lolos dari big doe eyes itu.

Sangking kesal hatinya, ia pun pasrah membiarkan air matanya keluar begitu saja. Terus, tak berhenti-henti.

'Kacau! Semuanya kacau sejak namja Jung sialan itu datang. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Gaji dari pekerjaanku yang lain hanya cukup membiayai sekolah adik-adikku, biaya sewa apartemen, dan biaya makan sehari-hari. Lalu bagaimana biaya untuk rumah sakit? Apalagi eomma harus segera di operasi.. Ya Tuhan, tolong bantu Joongie' batinnya miris.

Tak tahan, akhirnya Jaejoong tersedu. Ia benci. Ia amat membenci namja bermata musang itu. Namja itu mengacaukan segalanya.

Ketika ia melewati sebuah club malam, batinnya melonjak senang saat di depan pintu club tersebut tertempel sebuah kertas berisi:

DICARI SEGERA! seseorang yang dapat bekerja sebagai pelayan+penyanyi di sini. Gaji US$475 perbulan.

'WAW! Gajinya bahkan lebih besar dari U-Know cafe. Kucoba saja, mungkin aku beruntung'

...

"Baiklah tuan Kim. Kau bisa bekerja mulai hari ini. Ini seragammu. Dan satu lagi, kau tau kan ini adalah club malam?" tanya Heo sajangnim -manager club ini- yang dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Di sini memang bukan club malam rendahan. Tapi apabila ada pengunjung yang tidak senonoh, kami tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau yang memilih bekerja di sini maka itu kau harus siap menanggung segala resiko yang ada. Jadi, apa kau yakin?" ujar Heo sajangnim meyakinkan.

"Ne, sajangnim. Saya yakin. Terima kasih."

.

.  
DW

.  
.

...

Sebulan sudah Jaejoong bekerja di sana. Dan beruntunglah ia karena segalanya berjalan lancar. Dan sejauh ini, tak ada yang melecehkan ia. Mungkin ia sering digoda beberapa namja namun cukup begitu saja, tak lebih. Ia pun maklum karena ini adalah club khusus kaum gay. Para pekerja di sini juga orang yang bersahabat. Awalnya ia agak risih bekerja di sini, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar butuh uangnya. Namun, entah ini memang hari sialnya atau apa, ia kembali bertemu namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Mau pe-"

"Ow..haha. aku merasa déjà vu. Kau bekerja di sini, eoh? Sebegitu putus asanyakah kau setelah kuusir dari cafeku sampai memutuskan bekerja di bar ini?" ujar namja bermarga Jung itu meremehkan.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya ingin meledak. Setelah sebulan ia lewati dengan tenang, kenapa namja bermata musang ini harus muncul di hadapannya sekarang?! Terlebih dengan seringaian bodoh itu –menurut Jaejoong-, Jaejoong merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya.

**Srat!** Baru saja ia membalik tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan Yunho, namja berkulit tan itu –Yunho- keburu menarik tangannya dengan kuat dan menyebabkan Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Yunho.

Mata besar milik Jaejoong membulat kaget kemudian mendelik horror pada Yunho ketika namja tampan itu malah mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Yunho malah membelai dengan seduktif pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Cih, tak usah munafik, Jae. Kalau kau butuh uang banyak, aku bisa memberikannya untukmu. Aku tahu jelas kau itu pelacur, makanya kau bekerja di-" PLAK! Jaejoong segera menampar Yunho sebelum namja itu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"KAU MENAMPARKU?! BERANINYA KAU!" Yunho membanting tubuh Jaejoong ke sofa bar seketika kemudian menindihnya.

"Lepass!" Tidak ada yang mempedulikan Jaejoong saat ini. Musik terlalu bising, semua orang yang ada di situ terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Terlebih, beberapa dari mereka pun juga sedang ber'this' and 'that'. Jadi, mereka menganggap wajar perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ternyata, kau cantik juga, Jae" Yunho berbisik seduktif tepat di depan telinga Jaejoong kemudian menjilat cuping Jaejoong.

"Lepaaasshh..." Jaejoong terus mencoba lepas dari Yunho, namun percuma. Tenaga Yunho lebih kuat darinya.

Yunho mulai menciumi seluruh wajah Jaejoong kemudian beralih pada leher putih mulus Jaejoong, memberikan beberapa 'tanda' di sana.

"Berhentiihh…jebaaalhh..nnngghhh" Jaejoong merasa semakin lemas.

Yunho tidak puas, ia terus menjamah tubuh Jaejoong. Seperti orang yang lupa diri. Tak dihiraukannya air mata Jaejoong yang mulai mengalir. Ia kemudian membuka paksa kemeja seragam Jaejoong sampai dua kancing teratasnya terlepas sambil terus memberikan kissmark di leher Jaejoong.

Namun, ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kalung berliontin gajah kecil yang melingkar di leher Jaejoong. Ia langsung membeku seketika.

Merasa ada kesempatan untuk kabur, Jaejoong segera menyingkirkan tubuh Yunho dari tubuhnya kemudian cepat-cepat berlari menjauh dari namja Jung itu.

**#flashback on**

"Jaga kalung ini baik-baik ya, Boo.."

"Pai-pai, Yunnie…"

**#flashback off**

Yunho diam terpaku mengingat kejadian sebelas tahun lalu. Ketika ia berpamitan pada namja kecil nan cantik, namja yang merupakan sahabatnya –yang sangat ia cintai-. Juga kalung yang ia berikan untuk namja cantik sahabatnya itu, kalung yang sama persis seperti milik Jaejoong tadi.

"Boo?" ucapnya antara penuh sesal dan bimbang sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sudah jauh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mian yaaa updatenya lama, review please^^

Sankyuuu~~

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 2

DON'T WORRY chapter 2

.

Sora Hwang present ©

.

.

PAIR: YunJae

.

Cast: Jo Twins (Kwangmin-Youngmin), Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst

.

Rated: K

.

Disclaimer: cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini dan Kim Heechul adalah mutlak milik saya. #plak!

.

WARNING:BL, Boy X Boy, This is 'just' fanfiction that means NOT real, possible typo(s), tulisan acakadul, dan alur yang disesuaikan dengan mood author, hehe.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

NO COPY, NO BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan, tangan putihnya terus mengusap kasar permukaan kulit leher dan bibirnya yang telah 'dinodai' namja beruang bermarga Jung itu. Sekalipun amarahnya sudah di puncak yang tertinggi, dia hanya bisa menangis. Tanpa peduli penampilannya yang sudah berantakan, Jaejoong terus berjalan entah mau kemana. Kemejanya yang tadi dirusak Yunho membuat bahu kanan putih mulusnya terekspos bebas. Mengundang banyak tatapan lapar dari banyak namja yang dilewatinya. Kaki jenjangnya tak berhenti melangkah, ia tak menyadari bahwa ada tiga orang namja tengah mengekor di belakangnya dengan maksud yang tak bisa dibilang baik dilihat dari wajah mereka yang tengah menyeringai licik.

Begitu Jaejoong memasuki daerah yang sepi, Set! Tiga namja tadi langsung menghadang di depannya.

"Hei yeoppo~ mau kemana?" Salah seorang namja mulai menggodanya.

"Tak dapat kusangka ada namja secantik dan se-hot dirimu. Melihatmu begini saja sudah membuat milikku tegang, apalagi kalau kami..." timpal salah seorang namja sambil menyeringai mesum semesum-mesumnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" jerit Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Kemarilah, baby~" BUGH! Baru saja salah seorang namja mesum itu mendekat pada Jaejoong, satu buah pukulan telak diterimanya dari namja bermata musang yang sebenarnya sudah mengikuti Jaejoong lebih dulu.

"Jangan pernah kalian berani menyentuhnya!" ancam namja Jung itu pada ketiga namja mesum tadi sambil memukuli mereka secara membabi buta. Yunho sudah kalap, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam amarahnya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah menyakiti sosok yang selama ini ia cari, sosok yang sudah lama bersarang di hatinya, Kim Jaejoong.

Begitu ketiga namja tadi sudah melarikan diri jauh-jauh, Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah bergetar hebat sambil terpaku dan menangis dalam diam. Jaejoong terlihat amat shock. Bagaimana tidak? Keperjakaannya hampir direnggut 2 kali!

"Boo, gwaenchan-" PLAK! Jaejoong menampik kasar tangan Yunho yang hendak menyentuh bahunya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" jerit Jaejoong sambil mendelik benci ke arah Yunho.

"Boo, ini aku, Yunnie. Kau ingat?"

"A-aku tidak kenal Yunnie! Dan kau! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Ya, Tuhan...apa salahku sangat besar kepadamu? Huhuhu..." racau Jaejoong sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, miris sekali.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae, Boo..mi-Boo!" Dengan sigap Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong begitu si namja cantik di depannya pingsan tiba-tiba.

"Boo! Ireona! Boo!" Yunho panik. Segera ia angkat ala bridal si namja cantik itu, hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Mianhae.." lirih Yunho penuh sesal.

.

.

.

Don't Worry – YunJae

Sora Hwang

.

.

.

"Ung..." Putih, itulah yang pertama kali ditangkap mata Jaejoong begitu ia membuka matanya. Kemudian ia mulai mencium aroma khas obat-obatan di sekitarnya.

"Rumah sakit? Omo! Kenapa aku di rumah sak-aargh! Ssh.." Kepalanya terasa amat sakit begitu ia tiba-tiba bangun dari posisinya yang tadi tidur terlentang.

Ceklek, Krieet~ masuklah seorang namja tampan bermarga Jung tanpa menyadari tatapan terkejut dari namja cantik yang baru saja sadar tadi.  
Kim Jaejoong, ia kemudian menatap Yunho dengan tatapan benci dan jijik. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Yunho tak berhenti juga mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Jaejoong mendengus jengah.

'Apalagi ini? Kenapa si berengsek itu ada di sini?' pikir Jaejoong.

"Boo, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yunho antusias ketika ia melihat Jaejoong sudah bangun dari pingsannya tadi. Ia hampiri Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sumringah kemudian ia belai lembut pipi Jaejoong dengan salah satu tangannya namun Jaejoong segera menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari pipinya dan menatap Yunho dengan sinis.

"Apa lagi maumu?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

Yunho terhenyak menatap sepasang doe itu tengah memandangnya penuh kebencian. Namun, Yunho berusaha tak peduli, ia sudah bertekad untuk menebalkan mukanya untuk membuat Boojaejoongienya dapat memaafkannya. Dengan santai, Yunho kembali memajang senyum manisnya.

"Kubawakan makanan untukmu. Jja, kita ma-"

SRAK! Jaejoong menampik kasar makanan yang ada di tangan Yunho, membuat makanan itu berserakan di lantai.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu! Katakan apa maumu! KATAKAN! AKU HARUS APA LAGI AGAR KAU BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU?!" Mata doe yang berkilat marah itu kini mulai tergenangi air mata.

"Boo, aku-" PLAK! Satu tamparan di pipi kanan diterima Yunho dari Jaejoong.

"Boo-" PLAK! Kini ia kembali mendapat tamparan di pipi kirinya dari si namja cantik itu.

BUGH! BUGH!

"MATI KAU, JUNG! KAU KACAUKAN SEGALANYA!"

BUGH! BUGH! Jaejoong terus memukuli tubuh Yunho dengan guling secara membabi buta. Sedang Yunho, ia tak bergeming, ia hanya menunduk diam. Menerima segala makian dan pukulan dari Jaejoong.

"Aaarrgh!" Jaejoong menjerit kesal kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya sudah berhenti memukuli Yunho, ia lelah. Semua ini terasa percuma. Sekalipun Yunho mati nantinya, beban hidupnya tak akan hilang. Ia hanya dapat menangis sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa amat sesak.

"Berhenti, Boo! Boo, jangan begini!" bujuk Yunho berusaha menghentikan Jaejoong yang terus memukuli dadanya sendiri.

Grep, Yunho lekas menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku, Jung! LEPAS!"

"Ani, Boo. Aniya. Mianhae.." Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong ke dalam rengkuhannya meski dengan sedikit memaksa karena Jaejoong terus memberontak.

"Eomma..appa..tolong Joongie..huhuhu.." racau Jaejoong yang akhirnya pasrah di pelukan Yunho dengan masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"Mianhae..mianhae, Boo" bisik Yunho di telinganya.

.

.

.

Don't Worry – YunJae

Sora Hwang

.

.

.

Begitu Jaejoong tenang, Yunho tak juga menyerah untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan si namja cantik pecinta gajah itu. Yah..meski selalu saja segala tindakannya tak Jaejoong pedulikan, tapi Yunho tak berhenti juga.

"Boo, apa kau lupa padaku?"

"….."

"Aku Yunnie, Boo. Kalung ini, ini pemberianku sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika. Kau ingat?"

"….."

"Mian-"

"Aku mau pulang" sela Jaejoong dengan wajah yang tak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Tapi kau masih le-"

"Aku mau pulang" Plup, Jaejoong melepas infusnya asal, membuat punggung tangan kanannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ssh.." Jaejoong merintih saat perih yang sangat merambat di sekujur tangan kanannya.

"ASTAGA! Boo!" Yunho segera mencekal lengan Jaejoong yang hendak pergi.

"Lepaskan aku"

"ANI!"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Ne, ne. Kau akan pulang setelah tanganmu di perban, eottae?" bujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam, perkataan Yunho ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin pulang dengan darah yang terus mengucur di tangannya. Bias-bisa ia mati kehabisan darah. Kalau dia mati, bagaiman nasib eomma dan kedua adiknya nanti?

"Kajja, duduklah. Aku akan memanggil dokter" ujar Yunho.

Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Yunho. Ia dudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menunggu kedatangan Yunho dan sang dokter.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo, biarkan aku mengantarmu" tawar Yunho entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pada Jaejoong yang memaksa untuk pulang sendiri dengan keadaan yang sungguh membuat hati Yunho was-was.

"Kau memaksa sekali, sih! Pergi sana! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, Jung!"

"Ani, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Kajja"

Jaejoong meghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat seulas senyum di bibir Yunho. Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong menyetujui tawarannya.

"Apa kau menyesal telah memperlakukanku dengan buruk?! Atau kau kasian padaku?! Atau malah ini adalah cara barumu untuk mengacaukan hidupku lagi?!" tanya Jaejoong geram pada Yunho sambil mendelikkan kedua mata doenya.

"Boo, aku-"

"Lupakan. Aku takkan lagi menjadi Jaejoong yang lemah dalam menghadapimu!"

"Boo-"

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu! AKU BUKAN BOO-MU!"

Jaejoong segera melangkah menjauh dari Yunho setelah puas mengeluarkan kedongkolannya atas sikap Yunho. Ia bersumpah akan lebih tegas terhadap namja Jung itu.

Sedang Yunho, hatinya terasa perih. Amat perih ketika menyaksikan Jaejoong yang terlihat amat membencinya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa bisa ia melakukan hal yang sampai melukai Boojae-nya itu? Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya selama ini pada namja cantik tadi. Tapi sungguh, Jaejoongnya yang manis sudah banyak berubah. Senyumannya yang dulu amat indah sudah tak terlihat. Matanya yang selalu berbinar ceria, kini kehilangan cahayanya. Jaejoongienya sudah berubah, entah karena apa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Boo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Huwaaaaaa jelek ya? Pendek? Ancur? Mianhae.. saya tengah disibukkan oleh tuga-tugas sekolah dan tryout-tryout menjelang UN. Jadi otak saya suka stuck kalau buat ngelanjutin ff. masih ada yang bersedia mereview? ^^ Gomawo~~


End file.
